The First Time
by allthesefadingmemories
Summary: Laxus saw them come in before anyone else in the guild. Since that day, he never stopped thinking about those long ivory locks...


Laxus saw them come in before anyone else in the guild. The doors had opened and in came the three children, closely huddled together. Two of them were nervously eyeing the guild, blue orbs fleeting from one guild mate to another. The third one, however, merely stared at the floor. She wore a black cape that highly contrasted her ivory locks, the only part of her that the boy could see. He was about to approach them when Master Makarov, his grandpa, got there before him.

_That was the first time he saw her._

The image of the girl in the cape stayed with him for the rest of the day. It puzzled him how someone whom he knew of so little can be so alluring. _And that hair…_ Laxus unconsciously replayed the scene from this morning in his head for what seemed to be the hundredth time, picturing her hair white as snow streaming from her cape. Before he knew it, a smile started to form on his lips.

His eyes started to widen as he realized what he had been doing. "_What the heck am I doing?!" _he whispered under his breath as he forcefully slapped each side of his face, trying to wake himself from his untimed fantasies. Unfortunately, the door to his Grandpa's office opened at that very moment, and he found himself frozen in front of the girl in the cape, whose blue eyes stared back in surprise.

_That was the first time he saw her face._

Laxus looked out for her every day since then. If she wasn't with her siblings, she would just be in one corner, eyes still glued to the floor. She always wore her cape, and never spoke to anyone. Her siblings, Lisanna and Elfman, were already friends with everyone else but she kept to herself. Nobody even knew her name.

"Quite mysterious, isn't she?" asked Erza as she grabbed a stool and sat next to Laxus, following his gaze. The latter immediately felt his cheeks grow hot at being caught in the act, but managed to keep his cool. "I've tried talking to her, but she won't even look at me. Maybe you should give it a try, Laxus."

"H-huh? But—"

"Come on, let's see how much of a man you are!" Erza teased as she began pulling him out of his seat and towards the girl in the cape. He tried to protest but Erza was strong, far stronger than she looks. _One day, I'll get stronger than Erza. Then I'LL be the one who'll be doing the pushing!_ He silently vowed.

Clearing his throat, he walked up to the girl. He felt his heart start to hammer inside his chest as his mind started to think of all the possibilities that could happen. What if she just ignores him? What if he chickens out and stutters? What if his voice cracks? That's been happening a lot lately. So many things can happen, and he wasn't sure what he would do for any of them.

"Uh… hi. M-my name's Laxus. I-I'm the Master's grandson." There goes the stutter. Damn it. He awkwardly held out his right hand and nervously ran the other through his blonde hair. The girl stared at him, her face scrunched up in thought. She looked at him like he was a puzzle that she was trying to solve, and it made Laxus uncomfortable.

Two… Three… Four seconds passed with them just staring at each other, Laxus' hand awkwardly hanging between them. The girl bit her lip indecisively, but she finally opened her mouth to answer.

"Mirajane Strauss," she replied, and walked out of the guild, soon to be followed by Elfman and Lisanna. Laxus stared at their disappearing figures and felt his face slowly form into a smile.

"Any progress?" he heard Erza ask as she walked towards her.

"Mirajane. Mirajane Strauss," he replied, smile still plastered on his face.

_That was the first time he heard her voice._

Laxus grudgingly made his way on the path back to Fairy Tail, arms slung with multiple bags. Why did _he_ have to get the groceries? Elfman was supposed to help him too, but he was nowhere to be found. He'll have to talk to him later. Or maybe he could use this to talk to his sister Mirajane? That would be nice too.


End file.
